Unwanted Love
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: (better summary inside)Being a kidnapped princess, Aubrey grows up to hate the royal family.But because a fairy gave her a gift to find true love, she will be reunited with her family. So, Aubrey has to set out and make her "true love" hate her.Please R


Wow, a new story out already? LOL, I have been thinking of this story too much for not putting it out.

Here's a better summary:

Aubrey is a kidnapped princess at birth, kidnapped by a fairy out for revenge on the royal family. Growing up, she learns to hate the royal family. But when in the market one day, she overhears that a fairy had placed a "gift" on her. The gift was that she would find true love and once she does, she would be reunited with her parents. Refusing to let that happen, Aubrey goes and tries to make her "true love", who is a prince (UGH!) hate her and not make him her true love. But what happens when she DOES fall in love with him?

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.

Claimer: But I do own this story.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

* * *

_---Flashback, five years ago---_

_ "Why?!" Eighteen-year-old Hannah cried. "Why are they trying to kill you?" She asked her husband, nineteen-year-old Jacques. Jacques had just returned, panting heavily and had said some men had chased him, trying to kill him._

_ Jacques looked at her sadly. "Hannah, I am a mere human. You are a fairy. Most people don't take that well. Most people hate us, Hannah."_

_ Hannah looked lost. "But…but, they can't just kill you for that! Who…who is leading this group, these men?"_

_ Jacques looked away from his wife. "The king's brother, Prince Matthew."_

_ Hannah gasped. Neither she nor Jacques had ever done anything to the royal family. They always remained loyal. So why was one of them trying to hurt them? Just because of their marriage? Just because she was a fairy and he was human?_

_ Jacques looked urgently out of the window and then he grabbed Hannah by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "Hannah, you must run. After they kill me, they will try and kill you. I won't let that happen. Run to the cottage in the forest; no one will ever look there."_

_ Hannah looked confused. "But…but, Jacques, can't you come with me? We can be safe. We can live together." She whispered the last part, "I love you."_

_ Jacques grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "And I love you. But you must go. If I go, they'll follow and they'll kill both of us. They can use some magic sword or something that can kill you. If you run without me, you'll be much safer. Please, Hannah. Go. For me."_

_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can use my magic on them. We'll be safe, Jacques."_

_ Jacques smiled sadly at his wife. "No. They'll hate us more and will try harder to kill us. I will stay here and fight while you run. And, Hannah, promise me once you are in the cottage in the forest, you will not leave it. For nothing, understood?"_

_ Hannah nodded. "Y-Yes. I promise, Jacques."_

_ Jacques kissed his wife for the last time. "I love you."_

_ Hannah replied, "I love you too."_

_ Pounding was heard on their door and Jacques looked at her in fear. He whispered, "Hannah, run!"_

_ Hannah ran out the back door, grabbing a cloak and ran into the dark night, leaving her husband, her love alone to fight the men._

That had been five years ago. Hannah sat in a rocking chair, looking out the window of the small cottage. Five years ago, the men had killed Jacques. By the prince. As the years went by, Hannah grew to hate the royal family. No, not only the royal family of Donama, her land. She grew to hate every royal family of every land. Prince Matthew had received no punishment. Nothing for killing her love.

Hannah had been in solitude for five years, planning her revenge. And now, the day had finally come. King Stephen and Queen Amelia had a baby girl and had named her Princess Aurora. They were holding an event that everyone in the kingdom could come and see the baby girl, their pride and joy. Other kings, queens, princesses, and princes of other lands were coming to see this baby. Finally, Hannah would have her revenge on the royal family. By taking away their happiness. By taking away Princess Aurora of Donama.

The only thing was she wasn't invited. Most fairies were invited but she was not. This enraged her further. Very well. Then she'll just have to come uninvited.

[][][]

It began. Everyone came and looked at the precious baby. Hannah came but in disguise. She watched as other royal families would give gifts to the beaming King Stephen and Queen Amelia.

Three fairies stepped forward. The first one gave the baby the gift of beauty. The second gave the baby the gift of voice. She would be able to sing beautifully and would have a kind, beautiful voice. The third fairy stepped up but Hannah stepped in front of the fairy, eager for revenge. She turned to the court, to the royal families.

She said in a loud voice, "Your Majesties of Donama, I must speak now. Your family killed my husband." Everyone was looking surprised at the woman who had dared say such a thing. Hannah continued, "You took the only thing I ever loved. Years went by and my hatred and anger grew. And finally, I will have my revenge on you." She looked at the sleeping baby girl and drew out a hand. The baby came flying into her arms. Queen Amelia screamed.

"You took something I love away, so I shall do the same," Hannah declared loudly. She raised a hand over the baby, ready to give her the curse she had thought of. That she would prick her finger on a spindle at the age of sixteen and die. But Hannah stopped. She looked into the queen's pleading eyes, the eyes of a desperate mother. Hannah felt guilt hit her core. _No, they killed Jacques! They must pay! You do not need to feel guilty!_

But as she stared longer into the queen's brown eyes, Hannah knew she couldn't do this. She couldn't kill the baby. But she would, however, do something.

"I…my revenge is that your baby will be mine. After today, we will both disappear and you will never see your precious baby again. Do not worry, she will live but she will no longer be yours." Hannah couldn't kill the baby but she had to hurt them somehow. So she would take the child.

Queen Amelia looked horrified. Hannah looked her in the eye and her look said it all. _I could have killed her. Be happy it is only this._

"Guards, get her!" King Stephen cried and his men moved forward. Hannah raised a hand and with a puff of smoke, she and the baby were gone.

Queen Amelia burst into sobs. "My baby! My baby!" She cried out. King Stephen held her, trying to calm her.

The last fairy that didn't give a gift stepped forward timidly. "Your Majesties, I am so sorry for what has happened."

King Stephen nodded. "Yes. So am I."

"I still have a gift for the young princess to give." The fairy closed her eyes. "When the princess is sixteen, she shall find true love and you will meet her once again once she finds her true love."

Queen Amelia sobbed. "T-Thank y-you," she whispered.

[][][]

At the cottage, Hannah looked at the baby and the baby looked back with chocolate eyes. Hannah said softly, "I'm sorry I took you. You never did anything yet I am taking you away. You will probably hate me as you grow and try to run away, which I cannot allow. So I will have to make up a reason I kidnapped you, child. A reason that will make you learn to hate the royal family as I do. And now I have to change your name. Your name can't still be Aurora. Aubrey. Your new name will be Aubrey."

The baby girl, Aubrey, looked at Hannah curiously and then held out a little hand. Hannah smiled and took the little hand.

"I promise I'll take care of you."

* * *

So? Bad? Good? Should I continue or what? Oh, and don't worry I'll still update my other stories, just putting this up. Please review!


End file.
